


Starting Something, Starting Over

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna is starting over and in her way so is Kono. Here is one way they might do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Something, Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts).



Kono hated her job with the heat of … something really fucking hot. Some days any way, like Tuesday for instance. Tuesday was Kamekona's day off. It shouldn't be that big a deal even though Kamekona was the world's nicest bouncer and no one fucked with the girls on his shift _ever_

The problem was the off duty cop the club had hired to cover his days off. Kono hated that fucker worse that she hated her job.

This was the third Tuesday Kaleo worked in a row. It was his job to keep the patron's off the girls. He seemed to think that meant he had license to do whatever the fuck he wanted. It was also the last day she was going to spend playing grab ass with him. Little prick.

Kono made sure her bun was tight, pushed the glasses further up her nose, and checked the batteries one last time on her ridiculous lighted acrylic heels. She made sure the Velcro on her skirt was lined up straight and smoothed on the last splash of sparkle-gel across her cheekbones. Kono squared her shoulders and walked out onto the stage to the strains of “Hot For Teacher” Stripping might not be a bed of damn roses, but what the hell. It paid the bills.

 

~~~

 

Jenna Kaye always wanted to be a librarian. She liked books and data and keeping things in order. She still had no idea how she had ended up spending the five years since college analyzing data for a major security firm in Washington. Not only did she kind of really hate Washington in general and the weather there specifically, she also pretty much despised everything about her former job. It seemed pretty counter-productive to be doing anything to keep politicians and overpaid fat cat lobbyists safe.

She would way rather be doing story time for preschoolers and keeping track of late fees. It just took her a while to realize it.

She tripped over a piece of intel that saved the life of some fat bastard who spent the last ten years trying to keep gay marriage illegal in all fifty states she realized it was time for a change. She didn’t wish the guy dead, but it was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Not only was she working against her own best interests, but she realized the burn in her gut on the commute to work every morning was actually not-well-hidden self-loathing.

She handed in her resignation, turned in all her case files and her pass key and never looked back.

Jenna sat around in her underwear eating ramen noodles for a week before she woke up to the fact that it was a crap Plan B. So she got on the internet and started looking for a way to put her Library Science degree to use. She accepted the first job she was offered without really thinking about the fact that it was 5000 miles away.

Whatever the hell else happened she wasn’t coming back to Washington. She threw her parka in the trash in the ladies room on her way to security. She got onto a passenger flight to Honolulu the same day that her stuff got put on a cargo flight.

She had a job but no place to stay and didn’t have a clue what the hell she was really doing. At least she wasn’t going to be freezing her ass off this winter.

Honolulu was gorgeous and green and alive in December and so over the top different from home it didn’t even look real. Because seriously how is anyplace this green in December? It occurred to Jenna as she was sitting in the cab heading for her hotel that she might have spent a little too much time in a cubicle and not enough time out in the world. It also occurred to her this was her chance to change that.

~~~

The first time Kono sees the new girl is when Mrs.Hirata is showing her the apartment across the hall. Kono has time to notice how cute she is before she disappears inside the apartment.

The next time Kono sees her is a day later and she is hauling boxes inside from the curb where the freight company dumped them. Jimmy Kano and his brothers are assholes and they never tell newcomers it costs extra to actually bring stuff in.

The girl is pale and kind generally confused looking. Kono decides she could only be not just a haole but a mainlander as well. She is also a little frantic.

“Need some help?” Kono asks.

The girl looks up startled and Kono can see she is older than Kono first thought.  
“I – uh. This-“ the girl looks at her another second and takes a breath “ Yes please! I didn’t think they would just dump everything here! When I asked about delivery I assumed they would bring everything inside! Did I miss something? Is this an island thing?”

“No” Kono tells her grabbing a box “It’s an asshole thing. Jimmy and his brothers just want to soak you for more money. Definitely not the island way.”

“I’m Kono Kalakaua.”

The girl just stares at her. Kono sees her taking in the way Kono’s arms flex with the weight of the box she is holding.

Kono is absurdly glad of the time she's spent working out, running and of late even surfing a little. There are a lot of reasons for staying in good shape. The look in this cute little brunette’s eyes is a really great one.

“You have a name?” Kono asks her and the girl gives her head a little shake.

“Yeah” she croaks, almost whispers.

“Gonna share?” Kono asks grinning at her, not quite laughing.

“Oh! Sorry Yes! Jenna! I’m Jenna Kaye!” she almost shouts, grabs a box and rushes inside.

Kono follows her at a more sedate pace admire the cute little ass that goes with that adorable face.

It takes them over an hour to get everything inside. More than once Kono catches Jenna Kaye checking her out while they work up a sweat.

When they are standing in Jenna’s apartment completely surrounded by boxes and unassembled furniture, Jenna spends a minute shifting from one foot to the other and looking uncertain.

“Thanks for helping me. I would have still been working at this long after dark. I owe you more than a thank you.” Jenna looks uncertain for a second and then completely surprises Kono by saying, “Like maybe dinner? If you know some place good? Some place local and good? If you want.”

Kono can feel her face light up like it’s Christmas. “You bet! Let me grab a shower. I know the perfect place.”

~~~

They go to one of hundreds of places the tourists never find. It’s a family place and the food is simple, but very good and reasonably priced. This early in the night it has some traffic, but isn’t crowded, perfect for getting to know each other.

They are drinking coffee and waiting for their meal when Kono asks, “So what do you do, Jenna?”

Jenna looks uncomfortable for a second and then raises her chin. Kono wonders what answer she’ll give that causes that slightly defensive response.

“I’m a librarian.” Jenna says and it looks like she is waiting for Kono to say something.

“Wow really? That’s pretty cool,” Kono tells her and Jenna must see she means it because she instantly relaxes.

“What about you?” Jenna asks and this is where things usually get weird and uncomfortable.

Kono ponders whether to give the explanation answer or the ripping-off-a-bandaid answer. She really likes Jenna so she goes for the former. “Well I used to be a pro surfer, but I blew out a knee a while ago. Had to find something else to do and my medical expenses where pretty big. So I’m a stripper, for now, at least until I get the bills paid.”

Jenna stares at her a minute. She looks like she might be waiting for the punch line. Kono waits her out.

“Huh.” she says and takes a drink of her coffee. “What are you going to do when your medical expenses are paid off?”

Kono beams at her. Not a lot of people bothered to even ask that.

“Well my family are mostly cops, but the HPD and I are on the outs. I have this cousin. Chin. He used to be a cop. He's a private investigator now, does a little private security. He wants me to go to work for him. It's as good as any offer I’ve had.”

“But you're a dancer for now.” Jenna states. She looks uncertain again but then once again completely surprises Kono. “You think I could come see you dance sometime?”

Kono tells her of course and secretly thinks this might be the best first date ever. This opinion is fully confirmed by the impressively _not_ sweet kiss she gets before she and Jenna part company in front of their respective doors.

More than kissing would have been awesome but she suspects they have as much time as they are going to need to get there.


End file.
